


The Sound of Rain

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Vague mentions of past sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Garnet cuddling during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Rain

It starts with a thunderstorm.

Peridot became afraid of the sudden sounds of the rain pounding against the roof and drops trickling down onto the floorboards. The others set up a few pots and pans to catch the rain but the sound of the constant drip drop against the ceramic and steel only made the small gem more and more anxious. She set herself up with a season of her favorite television show and Steven helped her move the device downstairs so she could cuddle in blankets on the couch and try to distract herself of the incessant rain.

The others went back and forth around the house, dumping water when it got too full and the water against empty pans was more nerve wracking then when they were full. Peridot wasn’t sure how the others were dealing with the water or the rumbles so close to their base. She assumed they were simply ignoring it and finding things to preoccupy themselves. Steven had gone off to play with Amethyst in the temple and Pearl was either crying or trying to organize Amethyst’s things. It might be why she hadn’t heard from them by the time the fifth episode had started.

Garnet was the only one who stuck around and had been sitting on the edge of the couch Peridot had been laying on. She didn’t say anything expect for her occasional comment when Percy and Pierre got into a fight which lead to a very touching scene about their friendship. Peridot enjoyed the company but at the same time she hated the appearance of how she looked so weak beside the simple concept of thunder.

Peridot jumps at a sudden rumble, bringing blankets closer to her head. She doesn’t see Garnet move behind her but feels her arms wrapping against her waist. Peridot squints, “what are you doing?” She ignores the lack of response and tries to get comfortable with the fusion’s chest pressed against her blanket clothed back. It felt nice to say the least.

Steven had taught Peridot about sleep at one point in the time she had been on earth. She found it a rather useless way to spend time but easily found herself falling into the norms of human life. It was comforting and comfortable especially with the cushions of the couch under neath her, the plush blankets wrapped around her and the body pressing against her.

Another episode passes and Peridot’s sure she must have fallen asleep because the thunder wakes her. She becomes frantic, pulling away from Garnet rather quickly and rolling off of the couch and onto the floor. She’s yelps, and lifts herself up rather quickly.

“You doing okay?” Garnet’s voice comes and Peridot tries to compose herself. She tries to fix her hair which is beginning to fall apart from laying down for so long and tries fixing the blankets instead that have fallen off of her. She lays them back onto the couch before curling back up against Garnet. She doesn’t say anything, embarrassed about sleeping in the first place but the storm seemed to growing rather heavier around the beach house.

“It’s alright if you’re scared,” Garnet speaks as she wraps an arm back around Peridot. “I know this might not be the rain storm you’re used to-”

“I’m not scared! It was just very sudden and took me by surprise. Besides, Steven has quite accurately explained thunder storms and how they’re caused. I’ve just happened to take quite extensive notes and I haven’t seen anything in the sky that would partake in this sudden storm.”

“Sometimes they just happen whether you’re prepared or not.”

“Well, I would like some sort of warning. Especially if I’m stuck on this miserable planet with this ridiculous weather pattern.”

“We can make the best of it.” Garnet says and Peridot turns to face her.

“And how do you propose we do that? It’s raining, dark outside and we’re stuck inside.” The were a sudden power surge, Peridot listens as she the television suddenly shuts off and the only source of light was gone. She gulped, “and now it’s dark inside.”

“Relax.” Garnet lifts her hand, slipping into into the mess of blonde hair, “I’m right here.” Peridot whimpers and slowly grows rather comfortable with the fingers massaging against the back of her head. The fingers are running through her hair and causing it to grow even messier than it had been. “Better?”

She grumbles, “I guess.”

“You remember the last time it stormed?” She asks, moving to prop herself up on her free arm and continuing to work her fingers through the gems hair.

“Hm…Which time?”

“Where I distracted you.”

“Uh…” She finds it hard to think between the noise of the storm and Garnet trying to help relax her. It hits her after a few seconds and she blushes, “o-oh! Uhm…”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It was only a suggestion.”

“No…I just…What if the others-”

“They are not going to come in here. Trust me.”

Peridot still showed signs of distress as her shoulders tensed up when he hand in her hair dropped to touch her neck. She looked to the side when Garnet pulled her hand back, “it’s fine. I understand.”

Peridot jumps at a sudden hit of lightning that illuminates the room. It reflects off of the television and both of their visors before fading into a darkness. It’s followed by a distinct knock of thunder and Peridot only buries herself against Garnet’s chest. The fusion slips an arm around Peridot, holding her and rotating circles against the exposed skin on her shoulder.

She wants to keep Peridot as comfortable as possible, dropping her hand for a second to grab the blanket and covering the small gem with it more. “You’ll be fine. The storm is almost over.” She leans down, pressing a kiss against Peridot’s gem. 

Peridot wrinkles her nose at the gesture, “how do you know these things” Peridot only gets a chuckle for a response and decided to gets comfortable again. She has one hand pressed against her waist and another lazily pressed against Garnet’s side. Garnet’s only lowered herself from the hand that kept her propped up and returns to stroking Peridot’s hair. Keeping her relaxed until the storm ends.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Uchuuwrites


End file.
